howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2013 (Tampa)
2013: The 13 (once every century, on precisely the thirteenth year, evil comes out to play) The website has updated saying the words "The 13" on a door. The slogan says, "Once every century, on precisely the thirteenth year, evil comes out to play." Then later on in July the website was updated again with an option "Who Are The 13?" in which there were thirteen doors which would then be broken down to reveal the icons. Haunted Houses * Death Water Bayou (Morocco Building) '- Brave souls can test their fate at the new house where the #6 Voodoo Queen mystically transforms lost wanderers into her minions of evil with black magic. Here, her night servants roam with a zombie-like hunger and seek to grow her collection. The darkest evils lurk in shadows. Get out before you fall victim to her spell. * '''The Basement (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - '''From Momma’s secret ingredient to Granny’s bone-ground flour, Momma’s Meats’ award-winning recipe has always been a family affair that’s only created in the basement. Escape the depths of the basement before she and #4 Butcher turn you in to the secret sauce! She always said it took blood, sweat and tears! * '''Circus Of Superstition 3-D (Nairobi Pavilion) '- You've tried to avoid black cats and sidewalk cracks, but all those years of bad luck have caught up with you! The #13 Clown challenges you to survive 13 superstitions in their 3-D Tent Of Terror, but it will take more than luck to escape his whole new dimension of fear. * 'Zombie Mortuary (Timbuktu Warehouse) '- No one remembers how the epidemic started, but now, the #9 Zombie and his undead friends live here. They infest this small town funeral home and feed on the fresh flesh and brains of mortuary mourners to satisfy their insatiable hunger. Avoid the walking dead or you may find yourself deeper than six feet under. * 'Nevermore (Orchid Canyon Building) '- Beating hearts, swinging pendulums and a raven's cries haunt the manor of Lenore, creating a demented and twisted nightmare. Step inside to experience the Gothic terror that maddens the lord of the house. And feel delusion overcome reality. Find your way out of this horror story before paranoia authors your final chapter. * 'Blood Asylum (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) '- As lightning rages and thunder crashes outside, "The Creature” escapes from his holding cell in a high-security asylum for the criminally insane. Now this sadistic deviant is running rampant, skinning his former cellmates and turning the mental hospital into his own torture chamber. This serial killer's bloody playground will drive you out of your mind with fear. * 'Ultimate Gamble: Reversal Of Fortune (Gwazi Event Yard) '- Under sleek Vampire reign, the once-vibrant Ultimate Gamble casino glowed. Now werewolves have overthrown their mortal enemies and are running rampant in the casino. The carnivorous beasts have caught on to the scent of fresh blood inside the closed casino. Will you make it out alive before your luck runs out? * '''The Experiment (Tut's Tomb) - Researchers and the #7 Doctor challenge your fear tolerance and mental endurance in this interactive Experiment. “Test subjects” endure psychological tests in this exclusive study, pushing the limits of the human body and putting them face-to-face with their worst nightmares. How far is too far in study of fear? Will you survive The Experiment? Scare Zones * The 13 (Moroccan Village) * Harvester's Haunt (Bird Gardens) * Pain Lane (Nairobi) Shows * Fiends (Desert Grill) Other attractions * Club 13 (Marakesh Theater) * Howl-O-Scream Shop of Horrors Event Icons # The Possessed # The Torturer # The Hunter # The Butcher # The Banshee # Voodoo Queen # The Surgeon # The Demon # The Zombie # The Cannibal # The Psychopath # The Hangman # The Clown